Normally, multimedia content receivers such as set top boxes (STBs) have simple controls for changing viewer settings. In a home viewing situation, the user typically controls 100% of the control settings. However, in public transportation systems such as, for example, airlines, this is not always the case. In this instance, the viewing settings are normally reset during the start of the flight and then are under the passenger's control for many items such as volume, brightness, off/on enabling of the monitor, and the channel selects. The only parameter that is usually controlled during an announcement is the channel select which switches the video and audio inputs to auxiliary inputs. As the technology gets more sophisticated, it might be desired to uniquely deliver special instructions to each seat for individual safety messages or video. Simply switching to and from auxiliary inputs for PA announcements will have limited use in this scenario. Thus, the current techniques are simple and easy to implement but lack the features that help protect the passenger and the airline to their fullest extent.